


【AM】A Silent Stream 寂河

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sick Character, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: ♚花吐症♚原剧向，有一点私设，与513结局不同♚写给芥原于是夜莺把刺顶得更紧了，刺扎到了她的心脏，一阵剧痛穿透她全身。痛啊，痛啊，那刺扎的。唱啊，唱啊，夜莺的歌一声比一声嘹亮忘情，因为她唱到了死亡令爱情达致完美，唱到了不为坟墓所埋葬的不死之爱。那朵奇异的玫瑰花变红了，红得就像东方盛开的瓣瓣朝霞。深红色的花瓣裹着红宝石般深红色的花心......“看哪，看哪！”玫瑰树高呼道，“花开好啦。”可是夜莺没有回答，她死了，躺在深深的草丛中，心口上扎着那根刺。——Oscar Wilde《夜莺与玫瑰》
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 11





	【AM】A Silent Stream 寂河

引子：  
初见总是再美好不过的。Merlin是他们二人中更为主动的那一个，从来都是。是他先看见了Arthur呀，不然怎会有了后来的故事呢？年轻又大肆宣扬着气焰的王储被这个胆大包天的乡下男孩迷住了眼，虽然他当时决计不晓得这是种近乎怪异的迷恋——一种十分孩子气的情感。

Merlin败在他手下，他们也因此结缘。黑发男孩是Arthur见过最不知礼节不守规矩的人，他面对的可是一名王储，尽管那个傻瓜起初什么都不知道，愚笨极了。但Merlin着实救了他一命，躲过了女巫的利刃。从此，宿命的齿轮便不知不觉转动了。呆头呆脑的男孩成为了笨手笨脚的皇家男仆，就这样闯入了他的生活。

正文：

Merlin决不是故意要瞥见那一幕的，但它就是发生了——他看见了那个吻——Gwen和Arthur之间的那个吻。

尚且年少的金发王子借着晨光，神圣地附身吻上女仆的唇。Gwen轻轻合上双眼承受这沉重易碎的爱，一片羽毛悄然落在心尖上。而Arthur的回应是寂静却坚定的，她能感受到那一簇火焰，那簇小小的火焰，温暖又安静地燃烧着。王子的爱更像一条宁静的溪流，只在此刻为她泛起涟漪。

嫉妒是种可耻的情绪，他向来是知道的。这种情绪会使他陷入孤独无助的深渊，无法解脱。他会在夜晚蜷缩在宫廷御医小屋的那张小木床上，反复思念王储青春俊美的容颜，以及这个纯洁、美好的亲吻。而他也这样做了。他凝望着皮肤黝黑发丝卷曲的女孩，只得匆匆离去，而女孩则目送心上人离去，留恋回味着情窦初开的味道。Merlin是可耻的，他竟然仍驻足望着这一幕，差一点忘了自己的职责。独自感伤着，一滴泪珠宛如颗不起眼的星辰经过了夜空。

他爱上了自己的宿命，无可救药地。从王储甘愿为自己赴汤蹈火取得摩缇花作为解药将他从地狱般的痛苦中解救时开始，那个身影自此变得耀眼，他也暗自立下生死追随的誓言——他们是硬币的两面。Merlin确信自己是要依附他而生的，正如Arthur需要自己才能免除一次次威胁一样。树与藤紧紧交缠在一起，盘根错节。而巨龙从未告诉他，硬币的另一面镶有国王与王后的印记，树根可以蔓延至远方寻找水源，藤也可以依附于另一株植物上。光明与黑暗从不在同一个世界，它们无法相见，造物主将它们严厉地分离开来。于是即使他转过身，却发现亦是触碰不到那个炽热夺目的存在。他是多么的可悲呀。

在内心的酸涩与哀恸交织之时，Merlin绝望地用手覆住了唇，急剧激烈咳嗽起来，一朵玫瑰躺在他的掌心，一朵红玫瑰。他犹如濒死的与一般睁大了那双灰蓝色的眼眸，那方锁在他眼里的湖泊也因为爱情激起了幸福的浪花。他着实是盯着这玫瑰看了许久，才发觉它本来的颜色是极洁白纯净的，而那鲜红刺目的是他被刺划破的喉腔所流出来的液体，可他却偏偏觉得那血分明是从自己心尖上取走的——是啊，不然他的心怎会如此疼痛？脆弱得如同无理取闹的孩童，无知得如同初入爱河莽撞无比的少女，在夜里哭诉心上人的爱恋并不属于自己。红玫瑰渴望着激烈的回应，白玫瑰象征着谦卑。

他确实是这样做了。

他是应当更谦卑几分的，好让自己忘却这个愚蠢的念头。牢牢记住吧，Emrys，那段宿命注定是不属于你的——That's Gwen's destiny，always Gwen's.那是格温的宿命，一直都是属于她的。

那朵白玫瑰被染上了洗不去的红色，Merlin把它偷偷埋葬在城堡的花园里，和任何一朵自然凋落的小花没有分别。少年并未意识到自己患上的是种为爱所困的怪病，假装什么都没有发生过。这样，他才能再次心安理得回到他的王子身边。

“我看到你的花儿了，Merlin，”而Arthur敏锐地捕捉到了男仆的小动作，在那天傍晚就寝时发问道，“她应当是个好姑娘对吧，我想？还懂得些浪漫。不过我希望你可别因为恋爱影响了工作，不然我会毫不留情罚她的小情人打扫一个月的马厩并且擦亮骑士团每片盔甲的。”

“当然不会了，Sire。”他不记得自己说这话时情绪是否还把握得一如既往的好，只记得眼前的事物忽然朦胧起来，眼眶酸胀得厉害。

“她叫什么名字？”

“Molly.*”

*Colin饰演过《青春誓言》中的Victor，在影片中，Victor对暗恋的女主谎称已有心仪之人，名叫Molly。

第二次是红色的天竺葵。

Merlin再次咳嗽时，是Gwen吻了Arthur，解除了王子身上的爱情魔咒时。女仆用这个真爱之吻印证了自己确是王储的挚爱，心尖上那抹月光。那晚，几乎是一回到自己的小屋，Merlin便止不住地咳嗽，然后一朵红色的小花躺在了掌心。柔嫩的花瓣是蝶翼的模样，如此鲜活又美丽。

“Gaius，你听说过一种会吐出花朵的病症吗？”

老者笑着说那是种流行于青年人之间的病症，往往是因为思念成疾而导致，得不到的回应便是死亡。而吐出的花朵则代表着暗恋者不为人知的心思。好吧，他心想，一朵天竺葵，天竺葵......

“你在我的脑海里挥之不去。” 

Merlin思来想去还是将脑袋埋在了枕头里 ，用绵软的被子裹覆住了自己，像只蝉作茧自缚般。隔在他和Arthur之间的是一条寂静的河流，看似平缓极浅，实则深不见底，随时会将他吞噬。他不敢向前靠，却又无法后退。在孤立无援选择拒绝赛亘负隅顽抗时，巫师的心何尝不是默默作出了决定呢？Merlin无可否决地爱上了他的王子，日日夜夜，使用魔法是为了他，忍受做仆人的艰苦也是为他。那颗心早就不知不觉托付了出去，却怎么也到达不了归所。未来的国王Arthur牵起王后Guinevere的手，而你说Merlin呢？或许还是那个忙忙碌碌不为人知的男仆。

不要紧的，他催眠似的反复告诉自己，Arthur爱不爱他并不重要。他爱他，然后能有幸跟在他身旁。他所需要做的，只不过是将爱恋死死埋藏在心的坟墓里。

只可惜唯独那花吐症没有解药。幸好，魔法使他没那么脆弱。花朵逐渐腐蚀着他的肉体，缓慢的痛苦侵蚀着躯体。Merlin确信自己不会那么快死去，那只是一些花，一些不足挂齿羞于提起的爱，他陪伴亚瑟是为了他们共同比肩而立的未来。 

他告诉自己，他也许并没有想象中那么爱Arthur。

而回应他的，是捂住嘴唇却从指缝溢出、溢满了床榻的红色天竺葵。 

“咳咳。”

是几朵小雏菊。Merlin后悔自己没能抑制住咳嗽的冲动，然而Arthur还是听见了。他快速将花儿藏匿于手中，背在身后，躲避着王子审视的视线。

“你感冒了。”这是一个陈述句。

“我没有，我很健康，”Merlin立刻大惊小怪地为自己辩护起来，“我甚至还能抢走你晚餐中的香草烤鸡呢。”

Arthur的面部肉眼可见地抽搐了一下，随即王子便皱起眉头沉下了脸，嗔怪道：“我认为你确实很健康，还有精力去刷完整个骑士团的靴子。”

“No.”男仆哀嚎一声败下阵来，无意间忘却了指尖藏起来的花，那些雏菊于是突兀地落到了地上。Arthur直直盯着那几朵孤零零的小花，白色的花瓣被Merlin攥得发皱。心想着王储也不会恰巧明了花朵的含义，他尴尬地笑了笑，假装自然捡起来它们，努力克制着情绪：“送给你的。我是说，这是今天每间房用来做装饰的花儿。瞧，我都给忘了。”

Arthur只是点了点头，没再说话，而Merlin在端上晚餐后落荒而逃。一出门便扶住木门剧烈地咳嗽起来，每一次的疼痛都要将灵魂抽离出身体，齿间染上了血色。他也不顾及会被谁听到了，竟在走廊里哭出声来，把路过的一名女仆吓了一跳。

他无望地找到Gaius讨要了治疗喉咙的药水，谎称自己不小心得上了感冒，最近总是咳个不停，这才打消了老人的疑惑。那些深夜咳出的花朵被他偷偷用魔法烧毁，在火光中安静湮灭。一如Merlin自己，死水般的湖面安静无比，潺潺流淌之声几乎连他自己都听不见。隐藏在心中的爱，只该存于心中。

Merlin沉沉睡去，思考着巨龙口中的未来。 

Morgana的背叛使Arthur成长了许多，Merlin也没有时间感怀伤逝。岁月的关口从来什么也守不住，自从送走Freya后他便更加深刻清楚了这一点。或许是因为忙碌，Merlin最近已经鲜少咳出花，尽管之前咳出过各种不应季且五彩斑斓的花朵。男仆一度盲目地以为自己戒掉了对于Arthur的迷恋，直到五朔节的到来。 

灵界与人界隔膜最为薄弱的夜晚，女祭司以血为誓，坦然献出了自己的生命，打通了两个世界的界限。他在宴会上看到了死亡的身影，灵妪唤着他的名字。然后，一场由魔法主导的战争开始了：恶灵魂魄尖叫着四处乱窜，悲鸣着死亡与忧伤的旋律，带来无尽的黑暗与恐惧，瞬间夺走了瑟缩发抖之人的生命。Merlin第一次觉得如此无力，Camelot的夜晚变得无比漫长，风中摇曳的烛光岌岌可危。他守在王子身边寸步不离，生怕鬼魂高呼着从转角处出现。几日后，Merlin随骑士团踏上了献祭的征程。 

你问他害怕吗？Merlin转头看向坐在篝火与骑士间的Arthur，没察觉到自己已经抑制不住勾起了嘴角。他的王子是多么善良正直的一个人呀，将牺牲看作责任，死亡视为归所。自始至终，Arthur的神情平和又坚定，仿佛是那条河流在水面之下暗涌着什么。

“如果需要做出牺牲，那么我责无旁贷。”

瞧，你又错了，我的菜头王子。Merlin心想着，在生命前的最后时刻尽可能长久地凝望着Arthur，回想起过往一次又一次并肩的瞬间。他想说，你不会有事的，Camelot也是。你的宿命是铸造一个伟大的王国，成就一番功业。我会代替你一死，十分乐意地。你应当活下去......不只是因为未来，更是因为你是谁。你是Arthur，我的另一面。

唯一的遗憾，大概是没有机会告诉你我到底救了你的皇家小命多少次了吧，不过这也不重要。你本来也不应当知道的。这会是最好的结局。

而Arthur的目光也对上了他的。王子走到他身旁坐下，同他诚挚诉说背叛的种种，毫无保留地托付出那颗赤城火热的心，让他误以为自己到达了河的对岸。火光映照着王储忧虑的面庞，让他是多么想给Arthur一个拥抱。但Merlin向来知道Arthur不是那般感性的人，于是只是默默听他诉说着。

这是黑暗前的最后一个美梦了。Arthur将那枚纹章递给了Merlin，而他珍重地接过，在手中细细摩挲着——那枚属于Arthur母亲的徽章。是的了，他会带着它一起死去，以此作为最后的祭奠，这就足够了。

那天晚上，他罕见地又犯了花吐，带血的桔梗花正好被他丢入火堆之中。身体里所有的血液似乎都冻结成冰，湖边带来的晚风拥抱着Merlin，巨龙隐隐约约又在他耳畔低语。Merlin竭尽全力克制住疼痛，痛苦已深入骨髓，他不得不小声低咳了两声。前来换班守夜的高汶询问他是否受了寒，冒险一个人拿着火把帮他取了件外套来。Merlin几乎要感激到落泪，但他还是将王子的睡颜锁在眼眶里，然后依靠着根断裂的石柱入了梦。 

梦中是一片桔梗花海，美丽而又圣洁。没有任何人在他身边，像极了他明天即将死去的模样。

Lancelot，他的挚友，唯一知心理解他的人，代替了他走进了灵界。

“你是Arthur最应该封为骑士的那一个。”

临别前一夜，年轻的骑士这样对他说。是的，他确实无所畏惧，在死亡面前。 

“你愿意用自己的性命来换你的王子的吗，Emrys？” 

“It's my destiny.”

如果Arthur此生的命运是为Camelot肩负责任，那么Merlin的责任大概就是默默守护他的王子了。他愿意用自己的命去换Arthur的，这就是他的使命。就如同前一晚他为他挡下暗灵的攻击一样，又或者如同数年前他第一次放慢时间，让王子躲过了那把匕首一样。Merlin当然是愿意了，尽管心怀着好多好多的遗憾。

可令他始料未及的是Lancelot却先他一步，步入了满是哀嚎的虚无之中。他回头冲自己笑了笑，当是告别，坦然地离开了。

Lancelot的葬礼十分简洁。他们烧掉了他的盔甲和佩剑，由Arthur丢出了那捧火，随之有关他的一切都开始燃烧。Gwen在一旁掩面哭泣，Lancelot的死亡给她带来了不小的冲击。Merlin知道她的爱恋从一开始其实早就属于那名光荣的骑士，尽管Arthur身为后来者，却追不上一丝一毫。那段表面完美无缺的爱情实则出现了裂痕，终会逐渐瓦解。Arthur是最了解这一点的那一个，同时也是最不愿道出口的那一个。

从那以后，Merlin吐出的花只有桔梗了，被鲜血染红的桔梗花。 

再后来，Arthur和Guinevere成了婚。

无数的桔梗花争先恐后从体内涌出，Merlin不得不提前离场，那小小的事物一点点蚕食着他的生命。经历了一波三折后，国王的婚礼举办得极为简洁。而当下更为要紧的，已经无关乎Arthur是否能成为永恒之王了。Merlin强行用魔法缓解花吐症的痛苦，把生命看作最后的几天，数着日子希望渺茫地彷徨度日。突然而来的三面女神的审判让他乱了阵脚，将自己越藏越深。他看见Arthur远远伫立在对岸，隔空问他对于魔法的看法，幽幽的声音宛如低语。四周是死一般的沉寂，Merlin匍匐于草地中，做着无用的祈祷。痛啊，痛啊，这回从胸腔溢出的是根荆棘；说啊，说啊，你为何不能坦白一切呢？那根刺深深扎进了Merlin心里，而为了Arthur，他将那根刺顶得更紧了， 一声比一声痛苦却又真挚。

“There's no place for magic in Camelot.”每一个字母，每一个单词都犹如一句泣血的咒语，汲取着他的生命。 

Mordred终是投奔了Morgana，Kara的死亡没能避免。德鲁伊人的告诫，巨龙的警告......巫师感觉到一切即将应验的征兆，逐渐变得烦躁不安起来，以至于这份忧心明显表露在了河面之上。Arthur在走廊上将他拦下，努力保持着随意关心的样子，平淡道：“你都三天没笑了。”

连他自己都没注意到。

那一刻，他真的认为Arthur是爱着自己的。国王的目光温柔又神情，那抹笑容简直叫他瞬间想要落泪。他们安静地站立在这城堡的方寸之中，强忍着不去掀起涟漪的冲动。他宛如注视爱人那般真诚地注视着自己，仿佛在说：同我说说话吧，我很想在此刻拥抱你。

他们此刻就站在宿命的长河脚下，两旁是白茫茫一片桔梗花海，随风摇曳着。Arthur通过他的经历凝望着Merlin，Merlin则以自己的回望着他。他确信自己是看到更多的那一个，那些不为人知的夜晚与秘密从来也只有他自己知晓。可在这时，Arthur像是什么都知道一样，他是那么通情达理呀。他似乎是看透了Merlin的灵魂，那么清楚那些伤痛，如此慷慨地回以微笑，毫无芥蒂。于是Merlin也发自内心的笑了笑，告诉他：我没事的。

那是在最后这段困难的日子里，Merlin唯一一个没有受花吐折磨的夜晚。

剑栏之战吹响了最后的哀歌。长歌当哭，而一切都无法挽回了。在宿命面前，天真的Emrys错了一次又一次。如果Merlin能听见后人歌颂自己的伟大与智慧，他一定会嗤之以鼻，同时抑制不住地潸然泪下，不觉沾襟。

一直到Morgana夺走他的魔法时，他才想起自己曾经完全是仰仗着魔法才能幸免于病痛。失去了魔法的束缚，细小的刺痛从五脏六腑蔓延开来，内部无一处不渗着血。面色苍白的男仆吓坏了了Gaius，失去魔法的Merlin宛若一张轻薄的纸，一阵风都抵御不住，几乎连站立都耗费了他不少力气。是他太过于自信，忘却了扎根体内近十年的疾病。是啊，最开始，Gwen和Arthur的接吻使他心生妒忌，患上了这无解之疾。途中几次反反复复，好让他次次误以为根除了心结，谁料这爱硬是赶不走、忘不掉，执拗地霸在这里，不走也不动，像极了孩子脾气的国王。魔法总是最好的良药，却也在这花吐的毛病上无计可施。Merlin开始问着自己，他想，如果没有魔法，他在Arthur身边又有何意义呢？没有魔法，他什么也做不了，只是个困在病痛里的无用之人罢了，甚至是个累赘。想到这，他拖着病体向国王告了假。

“我不能陪你去剑栏了。”

“为什么？”

“Gaius需要我，”这是个蹩足极了的借口，然而也无可奈何了，“我得留在这儿。”

Arthur没再说话，Merlin不清楚自己是否看上去正常，还是一副病恹恹、令人厌恶的逃兵模样。国王没有多说，Merlin也权当他是真的认为自己懦弱了，苍白的面孔失去了微笑的能力。他只是走上前，轻轻抱住了他的王子，他的国王，他的Arthur，在他耳边低语——他需要让Arthur知道点什么，哪怕只是感应到一点也好。而Arthur则是怔了怔，然后加深了这个拥抱，虽然那使Merlin全身的酸痛更加增添了几分，但，不得不说，他还是爱极了拥抱的感觉。他们真应当早就这么做的。哪怕早那么一点点，Merlin都有种“这一切也许会不同”的错觉。谁知道呢？也许这个结局也不算太差。

“我希望你平安回来。”

他留下的只有简短的几个字，还有一朵桔梗花。Arthur望着花瓣一时出了神，在空荡荡的房间里独自伫立着，犹如一尊虔诚的雕塑。

在颠簸的马背上，垂死的巫师花了整整三天三夜才抵达位于陨王峡谷的水晶洞——魔法的起源。Morgana若是看见了，定是会嘲笑他这幅模样的。Merlin昏迷于洞穴之中濒临死亡，少年的脸庞上毫无血色，睡颜却无比安详。

这一次，他不想再食言了。

“醒醒，我的孩子。”

Balinor的声音在耳畔响起，Merlin差点错以为自己来到了天国，才发觉自己仍身处水晶洞之中。他看向掌中飞出的蝴蝶，一部分生命力再次回到了体内。

“这是最后的时刻了，Merlin，我亲爱的孩子，”化作灵体的Balinor叹了口气，怜爱地凝视着伤痕累累的巫师，“快去吧，孩子。记住，魔法是不会离你而去的，它永远都在你身边。”

Merlin坚毅地点了点头，花吐的痛苦再无关痛痒。水晶中，是Morgana即将带兵突袭的画面。他也不晓得自己的声音能否到达国王的梦境里，祈祷着要求对方相信自己，临时改变战略。这样，他还有机会来弥补，赶到战场，避免Mordred创造的悲剧。Merlin就这样策着马，任由桔梗花随风落到身后，再也追不上他。鲜血从嘴角流淌，也不再重要了。巫师在战场上布下雷点，驱走了畸形的白龙——

替他的国王倒在了Mordred的剑下。

那把由Aithusa铸就的龙息剑是如此的冰冷，虽然那根本不及那些温柔的话语以及亲密无间的接吻一分一毫。Arthur高喊着一边将他搂入怀中，一边用另一柄龙息剑刺死了曾经忠诚无比的黑发骑士。国王瞬间变成了一个手足无措的孩子，泪水打在他炽热的胸膛上。他大抵是要死了，Merlin心想，不然又怎会每一次呼吸都仿佛刺穿了心脏般疼痛？至此，Merlin Emrys终于完成了自己的使命。

可是，可是他还是愈发觉得疼痛难忍，心脏被人攥在手里，全身上下都淌着血。战场上混杂着草木与血腥味的风带来一阵更为深刻的刺痛，他绝望地咳出一朵又一朵带血的桔梗花，朵朵都是那般触目惊心。他爱Arthur，直至生命尽头。连他自己都没预料到。

不必说，也不必问，也不必再坦白什么。Arthur温暖的额头抵着他的，似乎是想将灵魂的温度传递给自己。相爱的恋人走进寂河的中心拥抱彼此，一同坠入深渊漩涡。

“不许死，留在我身边…”Arthur终是控制不住哀恸，转变为声嘶力竭，又变成着了魔一般的祷告，不知是说给自己，亦或是说给谁听。他反复喃喃着三个字：“我爱你……我爱你…我爱你。”

滚烫的泪水交融到了一起，Merlin用那双灰蓝色的眼睛最后望向他此生未能说出口的爱恋，瞳孔放大。在最后的时刻，Arthur低头吻上了躺在桔梗花海中的少年，结束了这个漫长到持续了巫师半生的诅咒。那条河也在这一瞬回归了平静，再无波澜与风浪。

Merlin死在了这片洁白的花海之中，死得圣洁。他就像是睡着了的孩童一样，双手死死握着Arthur的。而花吐症没能成为导致他死亡的原因。没有人记得有一个男仆曾深深爱恋着永恒之王，谁也不知道。King Arthur与Guinevere共同治理Camelot，解除了魔法禁令，成就了为后人歌颂的传说。不为人知的是，Arthur与Gwen并没有任何子嗣，在魔法解禁后不久的两年内便英年早逝，与石中剑葬在一起，坟前是一束洁白的桔梗花。

而更没有人知道，年轻的国王死于花吐症。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 双死……应该是he？


End file.
